typemoonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Слуга
— это Героические Души и Божественные Духи, призванные Святым Граалем, чтобы вместе с Мастером принять участие в Войне Святого Грааля. Сущность Слуги — Героические Души, классифицированные как фамильяры высочайшего ранга, связанные со своим Мастером. Чистейшие Героические Души, «главное тело» Слуги, находящееся в Зале Героев, могут быть призваны только самим Миром и призыв даже одной Героической Души считается чудом. В отличие от обычных фамильяров, которых маг призывает самостоятельно и которые не могут быть сильнее, чем их хозяин, Героические Души — невероятно могучие существа, с которыми даже волшебники неспособны самостоятельно, свободно заключать контракты. Фактически, это происходит не из-за сложного процесса призыва или того факта, что они значительно превосходят магов по силе, а из-за самой их природы существ, находящихся за пределами магии. Маги могут проводить ритуалы, чтобы временно пользоваться их силой, имитируя призыв, но не способны на самом деле призвать Героического Духа. Даже Святому Граалю не под силу призвать истинную Героическую Душу. Поэтому, чтобы облегчить этот процесс, Слуги призываются в один из заранее подготовленных сосудов. Великий Грааль создаёт копию, используя информацию об «основном теле» Героической Душе, её «эманацию», в которой заключена информация о Герое, в виде души после его смерти. «Основное тело», даже не имею связи с «копией», может узнать о всех произошедших с ней событиях, благодаря записям в ней, как будто читая книгу. Если одну и ту же Героическую Душу призвать в нескольких Войнах Святого Грааля, она не будет помнить о своих предыдущих призывах. Единственным исключением из этого является Король Артур из-за её уникальных обстоятельствах. Как и демоны, которые для существования в материальном мире, принимают материальную форму согласно представлениям людей, Героическим Душам также необходима материальная форма для существования в мире. Сосуды или классы, играют роль их временной формы и способа существования. Сосуд заранее подготавливает их к роли фамильяров, помогая им принять материальную форму и вернуть обратно в мир живых. Каждая Героическая Душа может быть призвана лишь в классы, соответствующие отличительным способностям этого героя при жизни. Хотя Слуги и невероятно сильны, чтобы находиться в подчинении у человека, они связаны тремя Командными Заклинаниями, представляющие Мастерам «право на власть» над ними, повиновение Командным Заклинаниям — «абсолютное условие, необходимое для материализации». Перспектива исполнения своего желания Святым Граалем также служит стимулом для сотрудничества с Мастером. К тому же, Мастера служат для Слуг «якорем», удерживающим их в материальном мире, обеспечивая их необходимой энергией. Гибель Мастера, как правило, идёт вразрез с их целями, так как это ставит под угрозу исполнение их желаний, но в случае если Слуга посчитает своего Мастера слабым и решит убить его, чтобы найти более подходящего, Командные Заклинания Мастера помогут ему избежать такого развития. Система Слуг была разработана для призыва только «истинный» героев — великодушных, честных, самоотверженных защитников людей и справедливости. Однако из-за порчи Святого Грааля в Третьей Войне Святого Грааля, появилась возможность призыва злых душ. Они по-прежнему могут считаться Героическими Душами, если при жизни им широко поклонялись, уважали или боялись их. В рамках системы Фуюки, призыв завершённого Божественного Духа находится за пределами способности Грааля, и это говорит, что возможность воссоздать феномен такого уровня, в первую очередь сделает Святой Грааль ненужным. Он смог призвать Хирона, только путём понижения его уровня Божественности, а Медузу, которая больше Божественный Дух, чем Героическая Душа, смогла воплотиться только после того, как её Божественность понизилась когда она стала монстром. Айнцберны были уверены в своей способности обойти собственную систему, чтобы вызвать бога Ангра Майнью, но вместо этого он оказался Героической Душой. В Лунной Клети, записанные Божественные Духи считаются нечеловеческими Героическими Духами и Слугами. Хотя ни одна из них не была призвана, БиБи создаёт Альтер Эго путём объединения нескольких богинь в одном теле. Особенности Слуги — это существа, способные по желанию принимать Духовную (призрачную) или материальную формы. В духовной форме их труднее обнаружить врагам, благодаря невидимости для невооружённого глаза и для большинству форм магического или технического наблюдения. Также, одним из свойств духовной формы, является то, что в этом состоянии Слуги полностью невосприимчивы к физическому вмешательству, они могут свободно перемещаться по миру, проходить сквозь стены, однако они становятся неспособными влиять на материальные тела. В этой форме их чувства ограничиваются духовными ощущениями, поэтому они должны материализоваться, чтобы полностью испытать нормальные чувства. У духовной формы есть преимущество в низком потреблении магической энергии, поэтому большинство Мастеров предпочитает, чтобы их Слуги оставались в таком состоянии, когда не активны, чтобы избежать ненужных затрат маны. В зависимости от характера Слуги или в особых случаях как у Сэйбер, это может быть невозможным. Однако из-за того, что в духовной форме у Слуг возникают трудности с влиянием на материальные тела, для участия в боевых действиях, Слуги материализуются. Хотя Слуги могут получить ранения и травмы, нанесённые их материальным телам, их истинная сущность заключена в Духовном Ядре, которое они получают при материализации во время призыва. Их Материальные Тела обволакивают Духовное Ядро, и для того чтобы нанести поражение Слуге, необходимо наносить повреждения Духовному Ядру (что зачастую достигается посредством воздействия через Материальное Тело). При расходе магической энергии — Ядро постепенно уменьшается, что в боевых условиях только обостряется из-за получения ранений. Если его повредить мощной магической атакой, проклятием или Благородным Фантазмом, Ядро будет уничтожено, а это означает, что Слуга больше не сможет оставаться материализованным. Сердце и голова напрямую связаны с Духовным Ядром и потому являются слабыми местами Слуг. Их повреждение значительно ослабит Ядро, при этом некоторые Слуги способны временно поддерживать своё Материальное Тело, с помощью некоторых навыков, таких как Продление Битвы, даже в случае полного уничтожения Духовного Ядра. Хотя Слуги и обладают Материальными Телами как у людей, их состав кардинально различается друг от друга. Обычно невозможно пересадить часть материального тела Слуги к человеку. Эмии Широ удалось успешно пересадить себе руку Арчера, чтобы заменить свою потерянную руку. Это стало возможным только благодаря тому, что Широ и Арчер — одно и то же лицо. Как правило, оперируемый умирает от шока, даже если операция фактически завершится успешно. Однако ему не по силам справиться с частью тела Слуги, поэтому связь с рукой медленно убивает его. Зиг, гомункул, заполучил сердце Зигфрида, в результате приобретая способность к трансформированию и увеличенный срок жизни. Одержимость Слуга вполне может завладеть телом человека и использовать его как своё собственное, однако душа человека не в состоянии выдержать сущность, плотность, силу, твёрдость и прочие аспекты Героической Души. Некто, обладающий физическим телом, не сможет получить возможности Героического Духа. Физические и магические способности Героического Духа несравнимы с человеческими. Человек, имеющий двадцатилетний опыт, иногда может достичь благодаря этому опыту поразительных результатов. Но если вы овладеете телом другого человека, весь накопленный его телом опыт будет конфликтовать с вашим собственным из-за отсутствия совместимости и препятствовать вашим действиям. Но бывают случаи, когда Слуга успешно овладевает телом человека, как например, Рулер и Эвенджер. * Эвенджер создаёт копию реального человека в мире с помощью Святого Грааля, а затем забирает тело себе, так как он сам не обладает нормальной формой. * Рулер получил от Грааля тело благодаря тому, что предыдущий Рулер всё ещё существует и искажает процесс её материализации. Грааль нашёл подходящее тело с совместимыми физическим состоянием, духовным строением, личностью и магической энергии. После получения разрешения от принимающей личности, он выполняет «междоменную резервную копию базы анатомии», чтобы иметь возможность восстановить цель, даже если Рулер будет убит. Затем запечатывает бывшую личность цели и духовно внедряет Героическую Душу. Он приспосабливает физическое и духовное строение, даёт Классовые Навыки, знания Героической Души и современной эпохи, а также другие необходимые данные. Заменив и слившись с телом и личностью цели, Рулер замечает, что получил большинство воспоминаний цели. В итоге, вместо двух личностей в одном теле, получилось скорее объединение двух в одну. * Преобразование Зига в Зигфрида гораздо ближе к настоящему овладению тела. Зиг призывает Зигфрида в его тело с обильной магической энергией с помощью его Dead Count Shapeshifter: Командных Заклинаний Откровения Дракона. Зиг создал связь с сердцем Зигфрида, что позволило Героическому Духу сойти с Трона Героев, другими словами Зиг — «оболочка», тело Сэйбера Чёрных. Это оказалось возможным именно благодаря тому, что он гомункул. Души гомункулов очень молоды и, следовательно, чисты, они ничем не запятнаны, а их тела могут выдержать любые преобразования. В первую очередь, гомункул формируется на основе Магических Цепей. Since they had no accumulated experience like humans did, their souls were pure and sturdy like an infant’s. However, the homunculus was different. He had no accumulated experience. He was merely a being created in an already-matured state. Therefore, there was no rejection when he was being possessed. Though, being possessed by a Heroic Spirit for even one second is equivalent to a miracle. Среди Слуг, есть и такие, которые могут оказывать сильное влияние на тело своего Мастера. Как правило, отношения между Мастером и Слугой аналогичны отношениям хозяина и фамильяра, но есть и такие, обладающие способностями, которые позволяют разделять одно тело на двоих. В таких случаях, Мастер становится почти что бессмертным. Разумеется, только на время Войны Святого Грааля. И самое главное, это не значит, что их боевая мощность возрастает, так что единственный Слуга, с которым они будут в состоянии сражаться — Ассасин. Мировоззрение Каждый Слуга имеет |属性|Zokusei|Alignment}}, дающее ясное представление о мировосприятии Слуги, что отличается от Элементального Сродства магов. Параметр мировоззрения состоит из двух частей, являющихся сочетанием принципов, которые Слуга считает важными, и особенностей характера. Принципы измеряются как , и . Особенности характера оцениваются как , и . У Слуг класса Берсеркер в качестве «принципов» также выделяют — , а в качестве особенностей характера — и . Различие в характерах со Слугой не вызывает больших проблем, но разница в принципах неизбежно приведёт к конфликтам. И несмотря на то, что оба Слуги имеют одинаковый характер, как например «Доброе» у Сэйбер и Гильгамеша, их Законопослушный и Хаотичный принципы приводят к значительному расхождению во мнениях. Прочие: * Эржебет Батори (Берсеркер) — Бешеное Безрассудное * Берсеркер — Хаотичное Безумное * Ланселот — Законопослушное Безумное * Детский Стишок - Вариативное в зависимости от Мастера Содержание Чтобы оставаться материализованными и иметь возможность сражаться, Слуги должны поддерживать в себе определенное количество энергии, а также они должны иметь привязку к материальному миру, что обеспечивает им их Мастер, но также эту роль может выполнять другое материальное существо. Их текущая сила пропорциональна текущим запасам энергии, таким образом, при потере энергии — их сила уменьшается. Большую часть от необходимой энергии для поддержания Слуг, в течение всей длительности Войны Святого Грааля, обеспечивает сам Грааль, поэтому Мастерам, имеющим Магические Пути для поставки энергии, нет необходимости самостоятельно предоставлять огромное количество энергии. Однако энергозатратные Слуги, вроде Слуг A-ранга или Слуг класса Берсеркер, всё ещё могут представлять большую угрозу для Мастера, так как даже при поддержке Грааля, такие Слуги могут истощить своего Мастера до смерти. Те, кто осознаёт такую опасность, в состоянии контролировать потребление энергии, поддерживая свою силу на минимуме или используя свои личные запасы, когда их Мастера не в состоянии обеспечивать их нужду в энергии на полную. Если Слуга без Мастера или его Мастер не в состоянии обеспечивать его энергией, Слугам необходимо восполнять недостаток другими способами. Будучи Человеческими Духами, они способны поглощать души и сознание людей и преобразовать их в энергию. От такого питания, их базовые способности не изменяются, однако благодаря увеличению вместимости магической энергии, они становятся более сильными. Для получения энергии, Слуги также могут использовать сперму или кровь, в зависимости от способа их получения и переработки. Такие места, как Храм Рюудо, естественным образом замедляют их истощение, возможно из-за близкого нахождения лей-линий. Имея полный запас энергии, Слуги могут продержаться некоторое время без подпитки, даже с постоянной затратой на поддержание собственного тела, кроме того, они ежедневно восстанавливают небольшое количество энергии от своих собственный Магических Цепей. Нахождение в призрачной форме уменьшает их потребление энергии, а в материальной форме в меньшей степени может помочь дематериализация оружия и доспехов. В небольших количествах энергию можно преобразовать из пищи, а сон поможет остановить её потребление. Даже полноценная поставка энергии не поможет Слугам, если они потеряет свою привязку к миру с потерей своего Мастера, поэтому в этом случае они должны начать быстро искать нового Мастера, чтобы заключить с ним контракт. Хотя обычно это не считается большой проблемой, без Мастера их энергия заметно истощается каждую секунду. В зависимости от запасов энергии и затрат на содержание, они могут оставаться в материализованном состоянии лишь в течение короткого периода времени. Сэйбер может продержаться только два часа, в то время как Кастер, с полным запасом энергии, способна поддерживать себя на протяжении двух дней. Слуги, обладающие навыком Независимого Действия способны выдержать без поддержки Мастера дольше, чем не имеющие его, что позволяет им больше шансов найти и заключить новый контракт. Они не могут заключать полноценные контракты с другими Слугами, так как духи не могут обеспечить другим духам надлежащую привязку к миру. Кастер смогла призвать Ассасина, но это был неправильный Призыв, с различными ограничениями. Вместо того, чтобы самостоятельно стать его «якорем», она привязала его к горным воротам храма, поэтому Ассасин не может далеко отойти от них. Без Мастера, Слуги ничем не отличаются от обычных духов и в таком случае на них можно воздействовать Писаниями Церкви. После окончания Войны Святого Грааля, Слуга может остаться в мире в качестве обычного фамильяра, но затраты энергии на его поддержку значительно увеличивается без помощи Грааля. Даже Тосака Рин, будучи превосходном магом, которой не составляло никаких проблем полноценно обеспечивать Сэйбер магической энегрией, давать ей возможность свободно использовать Фантазмы и одновременно поддерживать Эмию Широ в создании Зеркала Души на время Войны Святого Грааля, была вынужденна тратить большую часть своей энергии и прибегнуть к помощи Широ для поддержке Сэйбер в материализованном виде, после окончания Войны в ветке Unlimited Blade Works. Одна лишь Мато Сакура ставшая Граалем в ветке Heaven’s Feel, могла с лёгкостью обеспечивать Слугу энергией и благодаря этому она смогла самостоятельно поддерживать Райдер. Воплощённый Гильгамеш мог бесконечно существовать благодаря своему навыку Независимого Действия ранга A+, что позволило ему без проблем продержаться в течение десяти лет. Рулер, воплощённый другим способом, смог остаться в мире в течение около семидесяти лет. Знания Будучи призванными, Слуги получают необходимый минимум информации о технологиях, культуре, науке, языке и времени эпохи, в которую они были призваны, чтобы наиболее комфортно вписаться в общество. Независимо от того, насколько древняя Героическая Душа, она должна понимать ряд понятий, которые не были известны в её время.Fate/Zero том 1, акт 2 Мысль, что Сэйбер может быть шокирована настолько изменившемся миров, со времён её жизни поначалу очень беспокоит Эмию Широ, но знания, полученные ею, сделали это беспокойство напрасным. Айрисвиль фон Айнцберн также поначалу считала, что Сэйбер найдёт полёт на самолёте поразительным событием, однако её чувства восторга от первого полёта были сильно ослаблены по той же причине. Полученный опыт также смягчился благодаря её навыку Верховой Езды, который потенциально может дать ей возможность пилотировать самолёт. Хотя знания предоставляемые Граалем не включают в себя управление современными транспортными средствами, навык Верховой Езды высокого ранга предоставляет возможность управлять подобным транспортом с помощью интуитивного знания, даже если они на самом деле не осознают принципы работы автомобиля и точные назначения определённых его элементов. Это также работает и наоборот — хотя Рулер и понимает основные принципы действия самолёта, она встревожена мыслью о том, что кусок металла может летать в небе, и по приземлении почувствовала облегчение от того, что он не упал в полёте. Благодаря полученным знаниям о языке, Райдер демонстрирует способность говорить по-английски со своим Мастером, Вейвером Вельветом, а также говорить по-японски с Фуджимурой Тайгой, что позволило ему играть роль переводчика между ними.The Outsiders’ Performance Предоставляемая информация не всеобъемлющая, поэтому, возможно, некоторые понятия придётся объяснять. Райдер потрясён истинным размером мира, по сравнению с землями, которые он завоевал при жизни. Он часто проводит время за изучением различных аспектов мира, таких как войны, произошедшие в мире после него, а такие детали как цена стелс-бомбардировщика ему не сразу известны. Сэйбер не понимает смысл проведения свиданий, пока ей не объяснили. Слугам предоставляются знания о ритуале Святого Грааля, но ровно столько, сколько о нём говорят Мастерам-чужакам. Они не знают о его истинной цели достичь Источника и о том, что она достигается путём жертвы всех семерых Слуг, считая, что это лишь война за право исполнения желания победителю. Это знание может изменяться в зависимости от характера войны. Знания о других Героях, Слуги получают не через Грааль, а из Трона Героев. Увидев характерные черты, присущие конкретному Герою, они могут узнать истинное имя данного Слуги, даже если он жил в совершенно другой эпохе. Отклонения, вроде Сэйбер, которая не является частью Трона Героев из-за определённых обстоятельств, могут опознать только тех героев, чьи легенды им были известны ещё при жизни, как например Кухулина, но не сможет узнать Героические Души, которые жили после неё, как Жиль де Ре, даже если они прямо называют себя. Вариации Capsule Servant Карта Класса right|thumb|Илия устанавливает Карту Класса. , также называемые , артефакты, созданные для Война Святого Грааля Эйнсвортов, система призыва Героических Душ аналогично Слугам. Differing from allowing a Heroic Spirit to manifest, the cards encapsulate the Heroic Spirits, used by the participants of the Holy Grail War to fight amongst each other. Во многом, как система Слуг, семь карт призываются во время каждой Войны Святого Грааля, соответствующая одному из семи классов. Карты имеют часть силы Героических Душ, запечатанной внутри них, и можно сказать, что они сами по себе являются Героическими Душами. Они вытягивают силу Героических Душ, позволяя либо Тайным Знакам, либо собственному телу пользователя выступать в качестве средства для проявления силы Героической Души. Overwritten by a fraction of the Heroic Spirit's power, they are able to fight others with that power. Предназначенные для использования в Войне Святого Грааля Эйнсвортов, Ассоциация Магов из мира Илии не в состоянии проанализировать их каким-либо образом. One part of the process of creating the Class Cards robs the Heroic Spirits of their reason and pollutes their egos by passing through the Ainsworth's "box." Only the Gilgamesh Archer Card shows the ability to retain its ego without being polluted, allowing Gilgamesh's personality to overwrite the user. The cards can manifest as their Heroic Spirits by gathering magical energy from the land. They possess no reason, and they possess a deteriorated, blackened appearance. The Heroic Spirits form around their Class Cards, utilizing them as their heart. Compared to their Servant counterparts, the blackened Class Cards have several "errors" from being stained, such as Noble Phantasms and skills being ranked down. Their parameters are generally decreased by one or two ranks, and their loss of reason reduces their fighting ability and combat skill. They are considerably weaker due to these factors.Блог Хирояма Хироши 11/27/10 Участники Войны Святого Грааля и владетели Калейдожезлов использовать силу карт двумя методами. With the |Inkurūdo: Gentei Tenkai|Include: Limit Expand}} method, it temporarily materializes the weapon or Noble Phantasm of the hero by overwriting a Mystic Code until the Card is Unincluded. The true purpose of the Cards is to temporarily become a hero by accessing their full abilities. |Insutōru: Mugen Shōkan|Install: Phantasm Summon}} grants the Noble Phantasm, appearance, and skills of the Heroic Spirit. The user obtains a "fraction of their power", their own existence "overwritten" by that of a hero's existence. There is also , both Kaleidostick wielders using a single card together, utilizing the weapons of a Servant. Великий Первоначальное назначение классов заключалось в проведении ритуала, в котором семеро из величайших Героических Душ призывались для того, чтобы защитить мир. Эта система была позже адаптирована для Войн Святого Грааля. Слуги, которые были частью этого ритуала, являются | |Grand}} Слугами, существами гораздо более высокого положения, чем обычные Слуги. Соломон призывает себя в мир как Великого Кастера. Высший Слуга — Слуги, созданные БиБи путём объединения нескольких богинь в одном теле в каждой из своих Альтер Эго. Призыв Мастера призвать своих Слуг в начале каждого ритуала. Различные системы обладают различными средствами облегчения призыва. Системы, основанные на Фуюки thumb|left|Магический круг, используемый для призыва Слуги В системах, основанных на ритуале Фуюки, есть несколько факторов, определяющих, какого Героического Духа призовёт Мастер. Исполнение ритуала призыва способствует процессу, при котором копия Героического Духа воплощается в выбранном сосуде класса. Большинство Мастеров заранее подготавливают катализатор, с помощью которого они могут призвать определённого Героического Духа имеющий некую связь с выбранным катализатором, но его использование не является абсолютно необходимым. Без конкретного артефакта, Грааль выберет для Мастера Слугу исходя из схожести их характеров и мировоззрений. При призыве с помощью катализатора, призванный Слуга может иметь плохую совместимость со своим Мастером, что сделает невозможным создание надлежащей связи между ними и отсутствие командной работы. Если же положиться на выбор Грааля, выбранный Слуга будет иметь хорошую совместимость с Мастером, но это может привести к призыву слабой Героической Души или Героической души имеющей некие недостатки. Граалю Фуюки требуется семь Слуг, поэтому, в том случае, когда более способные маги не претендуют на участие и не призывали Слуг, он будет избирать любого, более-менее подходящего, на роль Мастера, пока не будут заняты все семь мест. Ритуал призыва Хотя , как правило, специфичен, главная цель его проведения — мера предосторожности, чтобы создать связь с совершенным, надёжным Слугой. В действительности необходим только круг призыва, даже любительски сделанный, а катализатор поможет обойти необходимость зачитывания заклинания. Однако, это может привести к отклонениям, как например когда Жиль де Ре поместили в непригодный для него класс или когда Король Артур образовала плохую связь со своим Мастером, что не позволяет ей получать прану обычными методами. Флэт Эскардос абсолютно аномален в этой области, так как он смог выполнить ритуал, даже без круга призыва и заклинаний, просто «играя» магической энергией в некоторой области. Связь с его Слугой создаётся самопроизвольно, и неизвестно, можно ли это приписать к чуду, удаче или достижению благодаря его некоему скрытому потенциалу. Те, кто знаком с работой системы Грааля, при проведении ритуала призыва, могут указать, что Слуга должен призваться в класс Берсеркер. При добавлении определённых строк в заклинание призыва, Мато Зокен и семья Айнцберн, принадлежащие к Трем Семьям-Основателям, получили возможность выбрать класс Слуги в Четвёртой и Пятой Войнах. В Великой Войне Святого Грааля, каждая фракция имеет свой собственный ритуал призыва, в соответствии с их цветом. Катализатор thumb|Катализаторы для призыва Арчера, Сэйбер и Райдера в Четвёртой Войне — символы и святые реликвии, используемые для призыва желаемой Героической Души. Предметы имеющие связь с неким героем, это может быть что угодно: меч, доспехи, талисман или даже их останки. Однако, артефакты, подобно кулону Рин, хоть и хранят в себе огромное количество силы, они не в состоянии помочь призывать Слугу. Если катализатор слабо связан с каким-либо определённым героем или если он может относится к разным Героическим Душам, то из подходящих призовётся тот Героический Дух, который имеет наилучшую совместимость с Мастером. Другие катализаторы, имеющие сильную связь с одним Героических Духом, позволяют призвать именно этого Духа, независимо от его совместимости с Мастером. Катализаторы исключительно ценны, и в зависимости от Слуги, которого хочет призвать Мастер, его нахождение может занять много усилий. Ассоциация Магов, в течении многих поколений начиная с древних времён, собирает различные эзотерические и чародейские артефакты, и благодаря этому имеет огромное количество разнообразных катализаторов. У Кайнета Эль-Меллой Арчибальда была возможность заказать требуемую реликвию из Македонии, в то время как Айнцберны намеренно проводили раскопки в Корнуолле с целью найти Авалон. В мире Fate/Apocrypha, где произошло повсеместное распространение систем Войн Святого Грааля, большинство катализаторов пропали на протяжении более семидесяти лет в многочисленных Войн Грааля. Особенно те из них, которые касались Гильгамеша, Короля Артура и Александра Македонского, были разбросаны по миру и потерялись во времени. Иггдмилленния специально собирала нужные артефакты более десяти лет, чтобы обеспечить себе достаточно сильных Героических Душ. Однако, Ассоциация даже тогда всё ещё имеет достаточно катализаторов, чтобы в короткий срок легко обеспечить семь своих Мастеров из Красной Фракции. Известные катализаторы: * Ангра Майнью: Авеста, древнее священное писание и иностранный фольклор * Александр Македонский: Кусок ткани от его мантии. * Астольф — Стеклянная бутылка с пятном, оставленным некой жидкостью бывшей в ней. * Геракл: Меч-топор, каменная плита из храма Геракла. * Гильгамеш: Окаменевшая сброшенная кожа первой змеи, попробовавшей эликсир бессмертия и выброшенный ключ от Врат Вавилона. * Джек Потрошитель: Ножи Джека Потрошителя. * Джек Потрошитель (Символ безумия): Копия ножа Джека Потрошителя. * Диармайд Уа Дуибхне: Неизвестно. Катализатор в спешке подготовил Кайнет Эль-Меллой Арчибальд, после того как первоначальный артефакт был украден. * Жиль де Ре - Франсуа Прелати (Возможный катализатор). * Зигфрид: Окровавленный лист Священного Фигового Дерева. * Король Артур: Авалон, ножны Экскалибура. * Кухулин: Драгоценный камень, на котором Кухулин выгравировал изначальную руну. Вставлен в серьги. * Ланселот: Неизвестно, Мато Зокен упоминал о некой «идеальной реликвии», полученной им для Мато Карии. * Медея: Литературные произведения из Колхиды, связанные с Медеей. * Медуза: Зеркало, выкопанное из храма в Эритрее. Предмет связан с греческой богиней Земли. Отмечено, что этот катализатор слабо связан с Медузой, поэтому решающую роль в её призыве сыграла личность Мато Сакуры. * Мордред — Осколок Круглого Стола. * Парацельс — его колба. * Рамсес II — Ожерелье Нефертари. Рамсес II также отметил, что существует несколько других объектов, которые могли бы служили в качестве катализаторов, такие как: остатки его боевой колесницы, лук, который он использовал в решающем сражении против хеттского короля, эпитафия договора, которым он обменялся с хеттами, или что-то, что было разграблено от его собственной мумии. * Ричард I: Ящик, в котором хранился Авалон, найденный Айнцбернами в Корнуолле. Франческа говорит, что у ящика такой же дизайн, как и у ножен. * Сасаки Коджиро: Горные ворота. * Спартак — его кандалы. * Франкенштейн — Чертежи Франкенштейна. * Франсуа Прелати - Собственное живое тело. * Хасан ибн Саббах: Слово Ассасин произошло от слова «Хасан». Потому класс Ассасин сам по себе является катализатором для призыва Хасана. * Хирон — Древняя стрела, почерневшая от крови. * Эдвард Тич — сокровища Чёрной Бороды (его). * ЭМИЯ: Кулон Рин, единственный в своём роде драгоценный камень, все эти годы хранимый Эмией в память о своём неизвестном спасителе. В отличие от обычных обстоятельств, когда катализатор призывает связанного с ним героя, Рин удалось призвать Арчера не из-за связи её кулона с ним, а благодаря одному и тому же кулону, находящегося у него. Примеры: * Кусок корабля : Геракл, Ясон, Медея, Асклепий и другие члены экипажа * Осколок Круглого Стола — Король Артур, Ланселот, Галахад, Гавейн, Тристан, , Мордред или другие члены круглого стола. * , символ . Лунная Клеть Халдея (система FATE) Эйнсворт (Карты Класса) Слуги, призывающие Слуг Также возможна ситуация призыва Слуг другими Слугами с ограниченными условиями, если это позволяют их способности и Благородный Фантазм: * Ионийские Гетайры Александра Великого позволяет ему призвать десятки тысяч Слуг, внутри его Зеркала Души. В реальный мир он может перенести только одного из них, из-за корректирующего влияния мира. * Флаг Искренности Окиты Соджи может временно призвать небольшой отряд Слуг для сражения. * Скатах может призывать Слуг благодаря её Изначальным Рунам, используя себя в качестве катализатора. * Замок Суномата у Тоётоми Хидэёши позволяет ему призвать людей из своей свиты в качестве Слуг, но за пределами крепости они могут сражаться лишь на краткий период времени, из-за того, что их источник энергии расположен внутри. * Первое Фолио Шекспира может воплотить четырёх Слуг в качестве «персонажей», но они будут слабее даже чем Слуга класса Кастер. Ограничения В системе Войны Святого Грааля Фуюки существует правило на призыв только западных Героических Душ, возможно из-за того, что Святой Грааль — это западное, христианское понятие и что система призыва была создана западными магами. Сасаки Коджиро из Пятой Войны Святого Грааля считается отклонением в системе во многих отношениях. Другие системы, вроде Войны Святого Грааля Лунной Клети не имеют таких ограничений. При нормальных обстоятельствах, ритуал Фуюки произведён для призыва только «чистых Героических Душ», за исключением Хасана ибн Саббаха, поэтому те, кто имеют «смешанную душу», «у кого есть только аспект Героической Души», не могут быть призваны. Из-за попадания Ангра-Майнью в Грааль после Третьей Войны Святого Грааля в основной временной линии и изменениях, сделанных Даником Престоном Иггдмилленнией в альтернативной временной линии в Великой Войне Святого Грааля, стало возможным призывать тех, у кого есть аспект анти-героя.Unlimited Blade Works - День 13 - Принцесса Этого ограничения нет в других Войнах Святого Грааля, как в Войне Святого Грааля Лунной Клети. Сила Слуги имеют шесть основных характеристик, которые в совокупности отражают их общую силу: * : Физическая сила. * : Сколько урона сможет выдержать. * : Быстрота и скорость реакции. * : Количество контролируемой магической энергии. * : Удачливость Слуги. * : Сила Благородного Фантазма, которым владеет Слуга. Хотя этот рейтинг зачастую повторяет ранг сильнейшего Благородного Фантазма Слуги, иногда он отражает ранг второстепенного Фантазма или показывает ранг ниже или выше имеющихся у них предметов. ランク：A 種別：対人(自身)宝具 レンジ：0 最大捕捉：1人 常時発動型の宝具。 敵から負わされたダメージの一部を魔力に変換し、体内に蓄積できる。 体内に貯められた魔力は、スパルタクスの能力をブーストするために使用可能である。 強力なサーヴァントなどと相対すれば、肉体そのものに至るまで変貌していくだろう。}} Все характеристики и навыки, пересчитаны в определённых параметрах, отражающие индивидуальные способности каждого Слуги. Они демонстрируют силу и скорость далеко за пределами возможностей обычных людей, из-за чего происходящее в битвах Слуг можно сравнить с «измерением, чьи физические законы полностью отличаются от таковых этого мира». Простого рукопашного сражения между двумя Слугами достаточно, чтобы разрушить городскую улицу, как будто она попала под бомбардировку, ломая дорожное покрытия лишь отталкиваясь от него, разрезая металл случайными ударами и разрывая железо просто задев его оружием.Fate/Zero том 1 Использование Благородного Фантазма можете легко оставить целый район в полной разрухе, а некоторые из них, даже при минимальном использовании, способны легко разрушить и большую часть города. Их скорость перемещения и движений настолько велика, что они становятся неразличимы для человеческого глаза, и наблюдатель может почувствовать лишь порывы ветра и толчки от их атак.Fate — День 15 — Сэйбер, в церкви По сравнению с мотоциклом топ-класса, вроде V-Max Сэйбер, который может достигнуть скорости более четырехсот километров в час, Слуги может превзойти его и в ускорении и в максимальной скорости. Фактически, при правильной работе ног, они могут соперничать в скорости с даже реактивным истребителем. Однако в целях экономии собственной энергии, затрачиваемой на перемещение на своих двоих, целесообразней использовать транспортное средства, затрачивая только топливо для него.Fate/Zero том 3Fate/Zero том 4 Даже скорость пули, летящей со сверхзвуковой скоростью не представляет для Слуг никакой угрозы, не в состоянии превзойти скорость, с которой они могут владеть своим оружием, и Слуги с большей ловкостью могут легко уклонятся и отбивать их. Не связанные нормальной логикой, они способны перемещаться вверх по зданию, просто отталкиваясь от стен. Даже для самого маленького из Слуг не будет составлять больших трудов нести на себе человека, а Райдер способна поднять автомобиль со строительной площадки и швырнуть его в противников, просто скопировав это действие из комикса.Fate/Apocrypha том 1Fate/hollow ataraxia — Монстр Даже физически слабые, по сравнению с другими, Слуги, вроде Жиля де Рэ или Медеи продемонстрировали способности превосходящие возможности человека, раздавив голову человека одной рукой или отрезав руку ритуальным кинжалом, которого нельзя даже посчитать достаточно опасным в руках обычного человека. Файл:Status1.jpg|Общая версия видения Файл:Status2.jpg|Версия видения Широ Мастера, которые заключили контракты со Слугами, могут узнать статус Слуги, силой ясновидения. Это уникальная способность обеспечивается Граалем, поэтому её не могут использовать те, кто не имеет контракта. Это также даёт Мастерам возможность видеть способности других Слуг и сравнивать их со способностями своего Слуги, и таким образом можно более эффективно рассчитывать шансы на победу в бою. Тосака Токиоми владел книгой, которая предоставляет аналогичную способность, но для полноправного Мастера она бесполезна. После его смерти, книга попала к Рин, а она дала её Широ, потому что его связь с Сэйбер слаба, и он не может пользоваться этой силой. Сама книга пустая, но если просто открыть её на случайной странице и смотреть на неё, то в голове появляется образ, в котором описываются статусы всех известных Слуг в Войне. Встретив Слугу и прочитав книгу, это откроет ему новые подробности о нём, которые потом сможет просмотреть в любое время. Рин говорит, что со временем, привыкнув, он сможет опознавать Слуг интуитивно, не прибегая к помощи книги. В игре это отражается как экран статуса Слуги. Факторы Сила призванных Слуг зависит от различных факторов. В идеале, призванная в качестве Слуги Героическая Душа, полностью обладает своей оригинальной силой, однако они могут даже превзойти изначальные способности в том случае, когда их параметры повышаются благодаря навыку Безумное Усиление класса Берсеркер. Кроме навыков, которыми Слуги владеют изначально, они гарантированно получает навыки присущие его классу. Даже если Героическая Душа при жизни не имела этой способности, она всё равно получит соответствующий навык. Если же Слуга изначально имеет подобный навык, он будет усилен классовым. * — , в которой призывают Слуг и их в этой местности — два фактора, которые влияют на их силу. Чем ближе к земле (культурной сфере), где зародилась легенда об Героическом Духе, тем он «сильнее», постепенно приближаясь к своей оригинальной силе, описанной в легендах об этом Героическом Духе. Также это даёт им дополнительное вооружение, помимо основного, которое герой использовал согласно легендам. В зависимости от обстоятельств, Слуга даже может получить дополнительные Благородные Фантазмы. Сам по себе, усиление от известности не настолько велико, чтобы обеспечивать заметное превосходство. В случае с Кухулином, Гераклом и Королём Артуром, земля играет большую роль в силе. При их призыве в Европе, эти три героя были бы примерно на одном уровне по силе. В Европе все они получили бы бонус к силе, и каждый получил бы наибольший плюс при призыве в своей стране-прародителе, хотя слава Геракла позволяет ему демонстрировать превосходный уровень силы во всей Западной Европе. В Пятой Войне Кухулин не получал никакого усиления, так как Кельтская мифология не очень хорошо известна в Японии, и не может в полной мере проявить своё «великолепие». Он получил бы больше преимуществ при призыве на своей родине, Ирландии, и смог бы победить Диармайда Уа Дуибхне, который получил бы преимущество в случае отсутствия влияния культурной сферы. Влад III получает мощное усиление Румынии, что поставило его на один уровень с наиболее прославленными героями, а Семирамида приобретает максимальную известность находясь в Висячих Садах Семирамиды. * Магическая энергия Мастера — чем сильнее магическая энергия Мастера, тем приближённей будет Слуга к своей оригинальной силе. Если Мастер не может обеспечить нужное количество энергии или если Слуга временно лишается Мастера, его параметры пропорционально понижаются. Определённые параметры и навыки могут быть ослаблены недостатком энергии, в то время как на другие может оказывать влияние и жизненный путь Мастера. Король Артур, бывшая Слугой у различных Мастеров, может послужить хорошим примером зависимости силы Слуги от Мастера. Будучи Слугой Эмии Широ, она не получала энергию из-за того, что его Магические Каналы заблокированы, и поэтому она не могла сражаться в полную силу. Эмия Кирицугу мог нормально обеспечивать её энергией, что сделало её сильнее, чем когда она была с Широ, но его личность оказала влияние на её параметр удачи из-за всё-ещё недостаточного количества энергии. По неизвестной причине, её параметр Верховой Езды увеличился на один ранг, чем обычно. Тосака Рин — пример превосходного мага, при котором Сэйбер смогла полностью проявить свои оригинальные способности. thumb|Диаграммы распределения параметров * Классовые параметры: Не зависящие от сильных и слабых сторон конкретной Героической Души, параметры семи стандартных классов Слуг в Войнах Грааля Фуюки, обладающие определёнными базовыми параметрами.TECH GIAN, издание февраль 2004 — страница 157 Героические Души зависят от их классов, и их параметры могут быть ниже базовых. Влад III отмечал, что параметры класса Райдер — слишком низки для его усиления от известности, которое он получает в Румынии, поэтому класс Лансер для него наиболее подходящий, для передачи всей его силы.Fate/Apocrypha том 1 Битва Битва между Слугами — это процесс постепенного «сжигания» магической энергии, поддерживающей их тела материализованными. Атаки, которым нужно большое количество энергии, будут наносить противнику огромный урон, но в то же время ослабит атакующего. Предварительная разведка и атака слабых мест противника позволит нанести крупный ущерб с минимальными затратами энергии. Их величайшим оружием является Благородный Фантазм, и битву между Слугами зачастую можно назвать битвой между Благородными Фантазмами. При описании, сила Слуги может быть приравнена к силе атаки одного «истребителя», что выходит далеко за пределы возможностей простого человека. Подобной силы достаточно, чтобы разрушить город, но в процессе Слугам требуется постоянна «заправка». Хотя есть множество видов более мощного современного оружия, обладание призрачным телом, делает Слуг одним из самых мощных орудий благодаря их иммунитету к современному оружию. Их Благородный Фантазм можно сравнить со способностью истребителя к оснащению ядерной боеголовкой, что значительно превосходит его обычную боевую мощь, причём есть Слуги, которые обладают чрезвычайно мощным Фантазмом. Фантазм Слуг с «совершенно обычным Благородным Фантазмом» имеет примерно ранг B, и его сила может быть легко выражена в числах. Сломанные Фантазмы, Невидимый Воздух и бросковая атака Гэй Болга причиняют простой физический урон, в то время как колющая атака Гэй Болга несёт в себе концептуальную мощь, способную убить противников гораздо более высокого уровня, чем владелец оружия. Истинное имя Слуги — крайне важный элемент при сражении с ними, так как его знание может помочь узнать много информации о своём противнике. Слуги практически всегда просят своих Мастеров обращаться к ним исключительно по классу, кроме тех кого это не беспокоит, как Ассасина Чёрных или кто желает создать более тесную связь со своим Мастером, как Кастер или в условиях, когда знание истинного имени уже не важно, как у тех, кто остался в Лабиринте Сакуры. Есть Слуги и Мастера с невероятно высокой уверенностью в себе и не скрывающие своих истинных имён, вроде того как Райдер громогласно объявил свою личность при первой встрече или когда Илиясвиль фон Айнцберн по прежнему пребывала в полной уверенности в своей победе, даже когда узнали личность её слуги, Берсеркера. Узнав личность Слуг, можно узнать определённые границы их возможностей, что позволяет заранее составить контрмеры. Множество известных героев, при жизни, встретили преждевременную смерть. Погибшие от яда, будут более восприимчивы к нему; убитые стрелами, будут менее защищёнными от них; обладающие некой слабостью, окажутся в неблагоприятном положении, если враг нацелиться на эту слабость, а Слуги имеющие сродство с монстрами или Драконами — могут быть легко убиты оружием с соответствующим бонусом «убийца драконов» или «убийца монстров». Узнавание определённых особенностей своего и вражеских Слуг, позволит Мастеру составить определённую тактику боёв, ставящее его в более выгодное положение. Большинство Мастеров способны сразу же узнать личность своих Слуг, однако нечто вроде Тайны Родословной может заблокировать даже эту возможность. В случае слабого Мастера, восприимчивого к контролю разума, Слуга может отказаться сообщать им эту информацию из необходимости. Широко известный герои, как Король Артур и Зигфрид, крайне вероятно, что будут узнаны гораздо легче, чем другие. Одного взгляда на Экскалибур, достаточно для любого Героического Духа, чтобы узнать её имя, в то время как Гильгамеш свободно демонстрирует свои Благородные Фантазмы не опасаясь разоблачения, и, несмотря на его веру, что это должно быть очевидно для других, сам раскрывает свою личность. Для распознавания прочих, можно дождаться когда они используют свой Благородный Фантазм, символ, олицетворяющий героя, но даже в этом случае могут потребоваться долгие размышления. Например Арчер, будучи Стражем Противодействия из будущего, является абсолютной аномалией и демонстрируя многочисленные Фантазмы с помощью Unlimited Blade Works, значительно путает всех своих противников своими противоречивыми чертами, которые не соответствуют ни одному герою. Есть Слуги без определённых слабостей, чьё раскрытие истинного имени, не принесёт неприятностей при узнавании, как Астольф. Люди и современное оружие Будучи призрачными существами, Слуги не восприимчивы к урону от обычных средств и даже в материальной форме относятся к духам. Поэтому обычные люди и современное вооружение физически не может им навредить.Ветка Fate - День 10 -"Strategy meeting"Heaven's Feel - День 16 - Tactics Им могут навредить только атаки с использованием магической энергии, вроде кинжалов, наполненных магической энергией.Fate/Apocrypha - том 2 Только Слуги способны полноценно нанести физический урон другим Слугам, и для этого можно использовать даже нож для бумаги, при условии если его держит другой Слуга. Слуги, которые получили материальное воплощение с помощью таких методов как Потемнение не способны больше возвращаться в призрачную форму, что делает их уязвимыми к достаточно сильному магическому оружию, способному пробить тени окружающие их при потемнении. Способность Ланселота, Рыцарь Чести, наделяет его способностью наполнять праной любое оружие, что делает взятое им огнестрельное оружие смертельным для Слуг. Человек, попробовавший скрутить Слугу даже размером с ребёнка, почувствует будто он пытается согнуть стальную балку. Удары со всей силы не сдвинут их с места ни на миллиметр, и даже Кузуки Сойчиро, чей удар кулаком способен вдребезги разбить череп человека, смог лишь слегка сдвинуть голову Арчера ударом. Попытка заколоть их ножом ни к чему не приведёт, лишь вызовет у них чувство «покалывающего раздражения», без какой-либо боли вообще.Unlimited Blade Works - День 14 - Ideal Они могут понести урон от физических атак, укреплённых магией с помощью Укрепления или Командных Заклинаний.Unlimited Blade Works - День 14 - Rin's clever attack "Простые пули", как правило, не представляют угрозы для Слуг, независимо от их калибра, однако огнестрельное оружие в руках других Слуг, вроде пистолетов Фрэнсиса Дрейка, могут представлять опасность, а оружие возведённое в ранг Благородного Фантазма, например благодаря способности Ланселота, Рыцарь Чести, могут оказаться смертельными с одного выстрела.Fate/Extra - Неделя 1 Другие противники Помимо самих Слуг, в мире существует мало существ способных на сражаться с ними на равных. Существа, наподобие Арквейд Брюнстад на 30 % своей силы, Аматэрасу и Кингпротея, как правило, всегда будут побеждать в схватке против одного Слуги, благодаря своим способностям невероятной силы. Потенциально, Арквейд может быть побеждена в схватке против сразу двух Слуг, хотя её сила, примерно, вчетверо превосходит силу Слуги, в то время как для победы над Аматерасу и Кингпротеи потребуются сразу несколько Слуг. Если говорить о Слуга с крайне обычным Благородным Фантазмом, члены 27 ПМА, Кишима Кома и Аозаки Аоко могут участвовать в прямом бою со слугами, а Сиэль и Рёги Шики с третьей личностью смогут выдерживать лишь если будут вести оборонительный характер битвы. Обычная личность Рёги и Тоно Шики не имеют никаких шансов сравниться со Слугами, но они смогли бы воздействовать на них силой своих Мистических Глаз Восприятия Смерти, независимо от того находятся ли они в воплощённом или же в призрачном состоянии их. Человек с возможностью использования десяти Командных Заклинаний, также имеет возможность нанести повреждения Слугам. Котомине Кирей и Эмия Кирицугу на пике своих сил, во время Четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля, могли победить Слуг, но только против самых слабых, Кастера или Ассасина, и в том случае если у них есть особые условия в свою пользу, вроде неожиданности или подготовки к сражению.Комната Консультаций Айнцберн 6 При сражении против Прародителей Мёртвых Апостолов, такие бои сводятся к обладанию «какого-либо средства для убийства противника неким образом». В общем, Слуги имеют небольшое преимущество, за исключением частных случаев, а Рыцарские классы: Сэйбер, Арчер и Лансер имеют больше шансов на победу. Хотя Экскалибур Сэйбер чрезвычайно эффективен против массивных и аномальных существ, существуют и способные выжить после атаки касса Экскалибур, благодаря высокой защите и выносливости. В то же время, обладающим экстремальной стойкостью придется нелегко против Гэй Болга Лансера. ОРТ, на которого не распространяются законы Земли и Убийца Приматов, который имеет преимущество против приматов и для сдерживания которого требуется семь Стражей Противодействия, можно поставить на уровень выше Прародителей, Предков и Слуг. Классификация thumb|Семь стандартных классов Призванные Святым Граалем Героические Души причисляются к одному из различных классов. Семь стандартных классов включают в себя класса (Сэйбер, Арчер, Лансер) и класса (Райдер, Кастер, Ассасин и Берсеркер). По мнению Рин, один или два класса Слуг менялись между каждыми войнами Фуюки, потому призыв таких классов, как Эвенджер, созданного Айнцбернами в третьей Войне, возможен и при нормальной системе. Гарантированно системой Святого Грааля призываются три Рыцарских класса, в остальных же четырёх возможны варианты. Призыв более одного Слуги одного и того же класса невозможен, даже если все Мастера изменят слова в ритуале для призыва Берсеркера. Слуги, как правило, находятся в единственном классе, в который они были призваны, но некоторые обстоятельства позволяют иметь несколько классов сразу или изменять класс. Елизавета Батори и Ли Шувен претерпевают нетрадиционные изменения, становясь Берсеркерами. Ассасин Генри Джекил и Берсеркер Хайд могут по желанию переключаться между собой благодаря Благородному Фантазму Опасная Игра, и Токугава Иэясу может переключаться между всеми семью классами благодаря его Благородному Фантазму. Двойной Призыв позволяет находится одновременно сразу в двух классах, но он ограничен только Кавалерийскими классами и «современными классами», такими как Ганнер. Альтер-Жанна показывает способность даровать «преимущества Берсеркеров» Слугам, сделав из Сэйбера Шевалье д'Эона «Сэйбер-Берсерка». Окада Изо обладает атрибутами классов Ассасин и Сэйбер. Фактически не изменяя классы, возможно визуально изменить класс Слуги в Лунной Клети, например, Джинако Каригири изменяет класс Карна с Лансера на Лаунчера. :Стандартные классы * Сэйбер: Слуги этого класса — ловкие и сильные воины ближнего боя. Обычно считается лучшим классом, с высокими показателями по всем параметрам. Один из трёх рыцарских классов (вместе с Лансером и Арчером), обладает уровнем Верховой Езды как у класса Райдер. * Лансер: Слуги этого класса — очень ловкие и умело обращающиеся с таким оружием ближнего боя как копья, пики и т. д. Один из трёх рыцарских классов (вместе с Сэйбер и Арчером). * Арчер: Слуги этого класса, как правило, умело пользуются снарядами и, благодаря своей способности «Независимое Действие», могут дольше действовать без Мастера под боком; сильнейших Арчеров временами сложно контролировать из-за их почти полной независимости от своих «Мастеров». Один из трёх рыцарских классов (вместе с Сэйбер и Лансером). * Райдер: Слуги этого класса акцентированы на скорости и мощных Благородных Фантазмах, которые часто включают их средства передвижения. Их особый навык вождения позволяет в полной мере использовать возможности их средств передвижения (которые могут варьироваться от простых лошадей и механических средств до сверхъестественных существ). * Кастер: Эти Слуги имеют большой опыт в магическом искусстве и имеют особую способность, схожую с Зеркало Души и называемую «Создание Территории», которое изменяет или создаёт пространство вокруг них в целях повышения уровня их колдовства. * Ассасин: Как правило, Слуга этого класса — один из 19 Хасанов ибн Саббахов, глав клана хашашинов, от которых и произошло название класса. Ассасин, призванный Кастер в Fate/stay night, является исключением, так как он был призван другим Слугой. Это правило происходит от того, что слово «ассасин» берёт происхождение из этого клана. Это правило не распространяется на Войну Святого Грааля Лунной Клети и Великую Войну Святого Грааля, что открывает возможность призыва других, героев, известных как умелых убийц. Особая способность Ассасинов — Скрытие Присутствия, позволяющая им оставаться незамеченными. Обратной стороной их скрытности стали умеренные боевые навыки, из-за чего целью Ассасинов часто становятся Мастера, а не Слуги. * Берсеркер: Слуги этого класса — герои, которые по каким-либо причинам впадали в безумие при жизни. Эта черта позволяет им использовать специальную способность «Безумное Усиление», которая взамен на их вменяемость усиливает боевую мощь. Большинство Мастеров не в состоянии контролировать этих Слуг после использования этой способности, что в конечном счёте приводит их к гибели. :Особые классы * Эвенджер: — «Слуга Мести». * Шилдер: — «Слуга Щита». * Сэйвер: Непостоянный класс в Войне Святого Грааля от Лунной Клети в Fate/Extra. Единственный известный Слуга этого класса — Сэйвер. Сэйвер — это слуга типа «Мессия», который был тщательно отобран Автоматоном из общих записей Войн Святого Грааля. * Рулер: Слуги, попавшие в этот класс, заведуют ритуалом, использующий Великий Грааль Войны Святого Грааля Фуюки, пока действует его резервная система, как например Жанна д'Арк из Fate/Apocrypha. Рулер — особая Героическая Душа, призванная Святым Граалем, чтобы действовать в качестве надзирателя в Войне Святого Грааля, которая имеет возможность использовать Командные Заклинания, которые, как правило, могут использовать только Мастера, чтобы отдавать приказы Слугам. * Зверь: Этот класс — специальный сосуд для Зверя 666 в Fate/Prototype. * — класс, созданный специально для Арквейд Брюнстад от Лунной Клети, в котором она принимает участие как Слуга. Хотя она получает класс Берсеркера, Фанни Вамп отражает её капризную природу и её состояние как существа, которое высасывает кровь, физическую энергию и деньги из мужчин. * Альтер Эго: эта классификация предназначена для сущностей, созданных БиБи как Высших Слуг, из нескольких богинь. * Лаунчер: «Героическая Душа лазерного луча», особое название придуманное Джинако Каригири для своего Слуги. * Без класса: — Некоторые временные Слуги, такие как армия, вызванная в Ионийских Гетайрах, являются Слугами без класса. Гильгамеш в Fate/Extra CCC, находится вне классификации, так что у него отсутствует класс. *'Привратник' — класс, в который Наблюдатель мог бы быть призван в качестве Слуги. :Прочие: * — класс Базетт Фрага МакРемитц в пародийной работе Capsule Servant. * — шутливый класс, ссылающийся на бытовые навыки Арчера. * — прозвище, данное Гильгамешу Лансером. *'Ганнер' — нестандартный класс, применяемый к навыку Двойной Призыв. * — самопровозглашённый класс Лансера. * : не попадает в классификацию Слуг, а название дано неопределённому существу, Рёги Шики, которая появляется в Войне Святого Грааля Лунной Клети. * — Имя Фуджимуры Тайги данное самой себе, в сценарии Ханафуда, но Илия решила превратить его просто в "Тайга". * — прозвище, данное самому себе Ассасином. Известные Слуги Война Святого Грааля Фуюки : Более подробно о Войне Святого Грааля в Фуюки — Война Святого Грааля. События Войн Святого Грааля Фуюки подробно описаны в нескольких историях. Некоторые подробности Третьей Войны Грааля упоминаются в . События четвёртой Войны описаны в Fate/Zero. События пятой Войны подробно описаны в Fate/stay night и Fate/hollow ataraxia. Война Святого Грааля Лунной Клети События Войны Грааля от Лунной Клети подробно описаны в Fate/Extra и Fate/Extra CCC. Великая Война Святого Грааля События этой Великой Войны Святого Грааля подробно описаны в Fate/Apocrypha. Слуги из отменённой игры Fate/Apocrypha. Война Святого Грааля Токио События Войн Святого Грааля Токио подробно описаны в Fate/Prototype и Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver. Фальшивая Война Святого Грааля События Фальшивой Войны Святого Грааля подробно описаны в Fate/strange fake. Класс Сэйбер отсутствует и заменён Игроком. Grand Orders События ряда Войн Святого Грааля, Grand Orders, подробно описаны в Fate/Grand Order. Главный герой имеет большой выбор Слуг, которых он может призвать. ;Организация Безопасности Халдея Халдея призвала троих Слуг на данный момент для своих экспериментов. ;Сингулярность F Во время войны, пятеро Слуг были убиты Сэйбер Альтер, и они появляются как Теневые Слуги. Кастер — единственный оставшийся в живых, и он объединяется с Главным героем. ;Столетняя Война Злого Дракона Жиль де Ре сумел породить Альтер-Жанну как испорченное воплощение Жанны д'Арк используя Святой Грааль. Она призывает ещё пятерых Слуг, став их Мастером, дав и всем атрибут Берсеркера. Борясь против неё, многие Слуги объединяются с Главным героем и начинаю обращаться к нему как к Мастеру. ;Вечная Римская Империя Главный герой объединяется с Нероной и многими союзниками, чтобы бороться против фракции Слуг, которыми управляет Лев Рейнол Флаурос. ;Финальная Блокада Семи Морей ;Мир Смерти в Городе Демонического Тумана Прочие Война Святого Грааля Эйнсвортов События Войны Святого Грааля Эйнсвортов подробно описаны в Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA. Все Карты Класса из Пятой Войны Святого Грааля остались до Шестой Войны Святого Грааля. Карты Класса Ассасин Хасан ибн Саббаха изменилась между двумя войнами. Прочие * Агриппина упоминается как квалифицированная для класса Кастер. * , и были в шутку упомянуты в Fate/Prototype Drama CD в качестве Слуг, призванных Саджо Аякой чтобы использовать их силу и положить конец Второй Войне Святого Грааля без каких-либо потерь. * — Слуга, о котором Мато Синдзи говорил, что он был участником Войны Святого Грааля Лунной Клети. Возможно, ссылается на американского космонавта , либо же на знаменитого инженера .. * — Уробучи рассматривал возможность использования одного из когда размышлял о Слуге класса Кастер для Четвёртой Войне Святого Грааля, что в конечном счёте привело его к Жилю де Ре. Насу объяснил о правиле «только западные герои» для системы Фуюки, и почувствовал, что Бессмертный был бы слишком сильным. * Буцефал, Михран, и солдаты Иониских Гетайров — все они, являются временными Слугами, призванными и поддерживаемыми Зеркалом Души. * — на этапе разработки Fate/Zero был представлен Райдер, который был верхом на драконе и участвовал в решающей битве против Сэйбер, закончившую схватку ударом Экскалибура, но Насу не смог придумать, кто мог ездить на небольшом драконе. Александр Великий первоначально был аномальным Слугой с неопределённым классом, но Уробучи Ген пожелал сделать его вместо этого Райдером и полностью заменить того Слугу. Кастер и его Ужас-Гигант были позже использованы для заполнения действия, в котором бы использовался Экскалибур. * Карл VII упоминается как квалифицированный для класса Берсеркер. * Сунь Укун на короткое время появляется в Koha-Ace. * Навуходоносор II упоминается в качестве настоящего владельца Висячих Садов Вавилона как Благородного Фантазма. * Педро Жестокий упоминается как квалифицированный для класса Сэйбер. * был Слугой класса Райдер в Старом Fate, но его заменил Персей в Fate/Prototype. * Цинь Шихуанди — его планировали призвать как Слугу в Fate/strange fake. * и , члены Шинсенгуми, могут быть призваны при использовании Флага Искренности Сэйбер Сакуры . * Скатах, , , и — потенциальные Слуги, которые могут быть призваны Игроком. * Сципион упоминается как квалифицированный для класса Райдер. * Эдуард Чёрный Принц упоминается как квалифицированный для классов Сэйбер и Арчер. * Множество других шуточных Слуг, которые были созданы в конкурсе из пародийной ёнкомы Fate/school life. Список параметров Слуг Параметры каждого Слуги Ссылки }} en:Servant es:Servant fr:Servant Категория:Классы Слуг Категория:Fate/stay night Категория:Fate/Zero Категория:Fate/Apocrypha Категория:Fate/Prototype Категория:Fate/strange fake Категория:Fate/Extra Категория:Fate/Grand Order